Lune rousse
by Mulurune
Summary: Au ministère, alors que Harry pensait sauver son parrain, l'attaque des mangemorts a été dévastatrice. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre sont morts ou ont été blessés. Le Survivant a perdu sa main droite. Ron doit faire le deuil de sa mère. Et Hermione, elle, doit à présent vivre avec la morsure de Greyback comme épée de Damoclès, auprès de Rémus.
1. Morsure

_Bonjour à tous et toutes._

 _Voici une fanfiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps ; me voilà mettant des mots sur des idées. Cela peut parfois être difficile, ou maladroit._

 _Ainsi, si vous aimez ou avez une critique constructive, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de m'en faire part. Un peu de motivation ou d'aide pour m'améliorer ne fait jamais de mal !_

 _L'univers, les personnages appartiennent à J. Rowling._

 _Mulurune_.

* * *

« _Merci de m'accueillir ainsi chez toi, Rémus_ » murmura t-elle, les cils baissés.

Hermione s'assit calmement, dans la cuisine vide et poussiéreuse. L'ancien professeur, aux cernes toujours aussi apparentes, eut un sourire fatigué et prit place face à elle. Il mit quelques minutes avant de proposer un thé, rompant le silence dans lequel ils semblaient vouloir s'engluer. La gryffondor accepta, d'un hochement de tête. Elle, habituellement si bavarde, n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle se sentait intimidée, angoissée. Ses mains, sagement posées sur ses cuisses, étaient fermées en deux poings crispés.

« _Cardamone et cannelle_ » fit la voix rauque du loup-garou, et les effluves firent soudain envie à la demoiselle quand ils effleurèrent ses narines.

Il y eut de nouveau quelques minutes où ils apprécièrent l'un et l'autre le goût fort de la boisson ambrée. Puis Rémus remua sur son siège, grimaça, et tenta une nouvelle approche.

« _Sirius m'a tout expliqué. Il est normal que tu te sentes apeurée, Hermione._ »

Peut-être espérait-il créer chez elle une réaction ; peine perdue. Elle gardait obstinément son regard baissé. Il soupira, se leva, et dans le bruit étouffé de ses mouvements chiffonnant le tissu de ses vêtements, il s'approcha. Elle sursauta en sentant son contact, et elle recula d'un geste brusque, alors qu'il tentait simplement de lever son visage doucement. La violence sous-jacente de son comportement fit briller une tristesse infinie dans son regard, et il hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il fut simplement blessé de la voir trembler ainsi, de peur ou de colère, à cause de sa proximité.

« _Pardonne-moi, ce n'était guère malin de ma part de t'imposer ce toucher. Veux-tu en parler ? Ou souhaites-tu simplement prendre place dans ta chambre ?_ »

Sa voix grave avait des accents caressants qui la hérissèrent. Elle lui décocha un regard sombre, et elle espéra presque le voir reculer, comme physiquement repoussé. Il était pourtant là, à présent immobile, chaud, humain. Douloureusement gentil.

« _Je vais aller dormir._ »

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à rétorquer à cela. Qu'elle n'ait pas mangé depuis la veille, selon Sirius, ou qu'elle semble se renfermer sur elle-même, n'étaient pas d'excusables raisons pour qu'il l'ennuie. Il n'était pas son père, ni même son tuteur. Rémus la regarda s'éloigner, sa valise à la roue droite fendue crissant sur le parquet. Quand il l'entendit claquer la porte de l'étage, il secoua la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Hermione avait été mordue par Greyback, deux semaines auparavant, lors de l'attaque des mangemorts au ministère.

Elle était tombée, Harry était tombé, Ron était tombé ; tous trois blessés, de différentes façons pour chacun. Harry avait perdu une main, tranchée par un Voldemort empli de haine, prêt à prendre sa revanche. Ron avait subi une blessure physique au torse, mais l'impact sur son moral, le choc psychologique semblait bien plus important. Molly Weasley avait perdu la vie, tout comme Tonks, et Maugrey. Shacklebot avait réussi, quant à lui, à prendre la vie de deux mangemorts, Nott et Rosier. Le sang coulait à flots. Celui d'Hermione aussi, infecté par la bête qu'était Greyback. Voldemort l'avait lâché sans scrupules, de crocs et de griffes, entre les étagères pleines d'orbes emplies d'avenir en fumée.

Ils avaient réussi à éviter l'hémorragie chez Hermione, grâce à un mélange de poudre d'argent et de dictame. Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle victoire dans la survie de certains de leurs héros : trop étaient tombés. Trop avaient perdu ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ron et les autres Weasley étaient dévastés de leur perte. Harry était l'ombre de lui-même, à présent manchot, les yeux emplis de rage. Hermione, quant à elle, était devenue un fantôme traversant les jours sans retrouver le sourire. Sirius avait eu l'excellente idée de proposer que Rémus s'occupe d'elle : cela l'éloignerait de son propre deuil. La perte de Tonks restait vive, comme une blessure ointe de sel. Si il avait espéré que la bonhommie d'Hermione lui rappelle son ancienne compagne, il s'était fourvoyé.

Encore quelques jours, et la lune ronde, blanche et hypnotique les changerait tous deux en loups. Ce serait la première transformation d'Hermione, et ce n'était qu'un détail parmi d'autres. Voldemort avait gagné en puissance. L'Ordre se remettait d'une attaque qui les avait balayés. Il n'était pas impossible que le Lord Noir ne prenne rapidement le dessus.

Dans un frisson, l'ancien professeur se leva pour chasser la peur, l'inquiétude, la tristesse de ses os. Mais il semblait que ces sentiments aient fondus en lui, pour y former un noyau lourd à porter. Il s'approcha de sa cheminée où ronflait un feu dansant, et toucha du bout des doigts un vieux collier en cuivre. Souvenir d'une femme exceptionnelle. Les doigts se roulèrent autour de la chaîne, et les sanglots laissèrent échapper un unique mot. « _Tonks._ » Les larmes salées avaient pourtant un goût amer.


	2. Désir de revanche

« _Exact. Les Mangemorts ont été vu à Londres. La presse ne parle plus que de cela, mais je suis certain que ces assassins vont faire taire ce qu'ils désirent camoufler. Voldemort a vaincu - tu verrais la tête de Harry_ » se désola Sirius, les pieds sur la table basse, la mine de papier mâché. Il serra les dents, et but une gorgée de café comme un chien mordant la main d'un maître cruel.

« _C'est désastreux que Harry et Albus n'aient pu arrêter Voldemort. Il perdait son sang, Sirius - c'était horrifiant. Et Ron ?_ » demanda t-il en tentant de changer de sujet. Imaginer que Voldemort avait réussi à trancher, au-delà d'une main, la conviction et l'espoir de l'Ordre était une enclume dans son estomac. Il aurait préféré parler d'un thème plus joyeux, mais il souhaitait se tenir au courant. L'air de Sirius ne s'améliora guère. Il soupira, secouant son visage émacié.

« _La mort de Molly a dévasté les Weasley. Les jumeaux sont devenus l'ombre d'eux-même, et la petite, Ginny, ressemble à un chat sauvage. Les deux grands sont partis après l'enterrement, mais Ron ... Il semble ... Comme si son corps était là, mais plus son esprit._ »

Ils se turent une seconde, les yeux dans le vide. L'odeur de café était si forte qu'elle était presque palpable dans leurs bouches. Rémus les resservi, blotti dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Tout contre son cou, la chaîne de Tonks, lourde, comme un rappel constant de sa propre perte.

« _Et Hermione ? Ca a été, hier soir ? Tu as réussi à la faire manger ?_ »

Rémus secoua la tête, au désespoir.

« _Je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi. Tout comme Harry, elle semble avoir hérité de cet évènement d'une rage violente. Ce n'est pas la revanche qui l'anime, au contraire de ton filleul. C'est plus subtile. Une animosité bestiale. J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit difficile, lors de la prochaine pleine lune._ »

Sirius soupira encore une fois. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, le visage tendu en une grimace blasée.

« _Est-ce que tu le sens, toi aussi ? Cette temporalité où nous nous engluons, comme de la mélasse toxique. Je ne sais pas si l'Ordre réussira à se relever. Dumbledore est aux abonnés absents. Tout Londres fourmille de détraqueurs, et les sorciers s'enferment chez eux. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer, dans un climat aussi tendu et explosif ? Que Merlin fasse qu'il ne se décide pas de suite à attaquer la société magique ! Ou même moldue ! Nous ne pourrions pas y faire face. Harry est notre symbole ; dans son état, il n'est plus rien du tout._ »

Il y avait une colère vibrante dans sa voix, sans que Rémus sache contre qui elle était dirigée. Peut-être contre lui-même, de n'avoir su protéger son filleul. Rien n'était arrivé comme cela aurait dû. Harry avait, après tout, été piégé à cause de son amour pour Sirius. L'animagus devait s'en vouloir plus que jamais d'avoir failli à son devoir envers le père de Harry.

« _Souhaitons qu'il ..._ »

Rémus se tut, immobile, les yeux tournés vers la silhouette d'Hermione. Elle se tenait droite, les cheveux hirsutes, dans entrebâillement de la porte. Sirius suivit son regard, et ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle bouge. Rémus finit par se lever à gestes précautionneux pour son corps sensible et vieilli avant l'âge.

« _Désires-tu te joindre à nous ?_ »

Il indiqua de l'index un autre fauteuil, à l'oppose du sien, à gauche de Sirius. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants dans la pièce éclairée par le feu et la vague lumière du dehors, une lumière sale, grise, synchrone avec le temps pluvieux. Hermione s'approcha sans rien dire et s'assit, les genoux contre la poitrine, sur le tapis épais à leurs pieds. Rémus, après un rapide coup d'oeil à Sirius, servit une tasse de thé du bout de sa baguette après avoir fait apparaître le récipient de porcelaine. Hermione la but avidement, en jetant des regards noirs à Sirius.

« _Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?_ » grogna ce dernier, mi-figue mi-raisin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Elle fronça le nez sans répondre, alors il haussa les épaules. Il comprenait son choc, mais appréciait peu d'en être le dindon de la farce. Il sentait l'injustice à être la victime de sa colère, mais ne savait comment y remédier. Aussi décida t-il de l'ignorer. Il appréciait Hermione, mais avait d'autres détails plus importants à régler - la main tranchée de Harry, par exemple. Nul sortilège, nulle potion ne pouvait la faire repousser, car le sort de Voldemort y veillait.

« _Je te laisse à ton baby-sitting, Rémus, mon ami_ » lança t-il, désagréable.

Rémus l'accompagna, le regarda s'éloigner puis transplaner, et revint pour mettre de l'ordre dans son salon. Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Il termina le café froid, le regard dans les flammes. Sirius lui laissait sur les bras un problème plus important qu'il n'aurait cru. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et Hermione était une adolescente intelligente, futée et sage - en temps normal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir en une bête sauvage, les cheveux en bataille, habillée des vêtements de la veille et chiffonnés.

« _Comment vont les autres ?_ »

Sa voix était hachée, difficile. Il ne bougea pas, comme face à un animal que le moindre mouvement pourrait faire fuir.

« _Harry a perdu sa main. Ron doit faire face à un deuil difficile._ » Il lui fit la liste des autres blessés moins graves, et des morts également. Sa bouche buta sur le nom de Tonks, mais il ne flancha pas. Il était adulte, et il se devait d'être courageux. Qu'elle s'inquiète de ses amis prouvait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, celle de la guérison.

« _Comment se passera la transformation ?_ »

Il baissa ses yeux pâles vers elle. Leurs regards se heurtèrent dans le silence qui suivit. Il hésita, puis répondit d'une façon douce, lente.

« _Douloureusement. Difficilement. Mais tu es presque ... Tu es adulte_ » réévalua t-il, après avoir douté. Après une telle situation, elle avait indéniablement grandi. Mûri. « _Je serai là pour te guider. Avec ma potion habituelle, ce sera moins ... violent que cela devrait l'être._ »

« _Le genre de potion que ne prend pas Greyback._ » Elle avait craché ces mots avec un mépris mâtiné d'une fièvre brutale. Le regard de Rémus se fit interrogateur. Bien entendu, que Greyback ne prenait pas ce genre de breuvage. « _Je lui ferait ravaler ses crocs, avec lesquels il m'a mordu_ » grinça t-elle. Avait-elle besoin de vider son sac ? Rémus fronça les sourcils.

« _Peut-être devrais-tu te concentrer sur tes lunaisons, avant de songer à la revanche. Greyback ne ..._ »

« _Ne me dites pas de repousser mes rêves de revanche !_ » cria t-elle en se redressant, furibarde. Elle lui arrivait au menton, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tout cernés qu'ils soient. Il s'était trompé - Hermione, tout comme Harry, songeait à vengeance. « _Il m'a marqué ! Il a porté ses crocs, ses babines sur moi ! Il a fait couler mon sang, en maudissant mon être tout entier de sa bête !_ » continua t-elle en tirant sur son tee-shirt sale. Elle dévoila une épaule amaigrie, à l'os pointant de sous une peau pâle comme la cire. Et, rosées, les marques de morsure. Rémus eut un frisson.

« _Je suis navré, Hermione, mais ..._ »

« _Pas de mais._ »

Il retrouva, avec brusquerie, le ton de la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était. Sa colère flamboyait dans ses yeux, et elle tendit un index accusateur vers sa poitrine, où le bout du doigt frôla sa chemise bleue. Rémus baissa les yeux, médusés.

« _Vous allez m'apprendre. Mais pas à être un gentil chiot inoffensif. Je veux devenir une bête, moi aussi. Je veux apprendre à me contrôler. Et si vous ne le faites pas, j'irai voir ailleurs._ »

La menace était aussi réelle et tangible que sa présence. Rémus était estomaqué et lécha ses lèvres, soudain mal à l'aise par la perspective qu'elle soulevait si simplement.

« _Hermione, tu es intelligente, tu sais que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas vivre sous la lune en ayant ta conscience humaine._ »

Le feu ronflait près d'eux, et Rémus se sentait soudain fiévreux, malade, sous le regard d'Hermione. Il se recula d'un pas et s'assit, sans plus de force qu'un nourrisson. Il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il devinait chez la gryffondor un air buté qu'il connaissait bien, et qui ne mènerait à rien de bon.

« _S'il te plaît, ne prends pas de décisions à la légère, en te basant sur tes sentiments brutaux. Tu n'es pas aussi violente, habituellement, Hermione. T'en rends-tu compte ? Réfléchis quelques secondes, ne suis-je pas le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est pour toi ?_ »

Elle secoua la tête ; déjà, elle se rasseyait sur le tapis, les jambes allongés et nues devant elle, maigrelettes. Sa jupe plissée était souillée de boue, sur sa cuisse gauche.

« _Vous êtes sûrement le mieux placé pour vous planquer sans agir_ » répliqua t-elle méchamment. « _Vous n'avez pas osé affronter le regard des parents, en troisième année, alors que vous étiez notre meilleur professeur. Ne me dites pas quoi faire - vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. Votre seule solution, pour être rassuré quant à mes agissements, est de m'aider à parvenir à mon but. Sinon, comptez sur moi pour vous fausser compagnie. Et comme vous l'avez dit, je peux être sacrément intelligente._ »

Qui était cette jeune femme si assurée, si butée ? Où était le caractère sage et doux de la Hermione qu'il connaissait ? Elle le mettait pied au mur. Si il refusait, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle lui filerait entre les doigts. Elle était assez futée pour brouiller ses pistes. Il secoua la tête, l'air mécontent.

« _Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment faire - me transformer en me contrôlant. Nous verrons. Cela te convient ?_ »

« _Il faudra bien_. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et frissonna. Les lueurs du feu donnaient des allures de fauve à ses airs féminines. Elle était d'une sublime colère, comme seuls les adolescents savent en subir. Il eut soudain peur pour elle. La morsure de Greyback, tout comme l'attaque de Bellatrix sur Ron, n'avait pas uniquement laissé des séquelles physiques. Hermione, tout comme Ron, avaient été traumatisés.

Subsisterait-il encore quoi que ce soit de leurs consciences, quand leurs blessures physiques seraient totalement remises ? Rémus n'était pas prêt à y parier, hélas.


	3. Violences

« _Ce sera à la fois ta routine, et une philosophie. As-tu quelque chose contre cela ?_ » demanda Rémus en voyant l'air revêche d'Hermione.

Ils étaient sortis, et il lui avait demandé d'un ton autoritaire de méditer. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses à ce sujet : hormis un moyen de baisser la tension, cela pouvait permettre à la demoiselle de faire de l'introspection, de calmer la bête en elle. Il voulait créer chez elle un réactif à une sensation, un stimuli capable de la rendre plus douce et moins dangereuse lors de sa transformation. Il n'avait aucune idée de si cela allait marcher, ou si même cela suivrait la voie qu'il désirait. Si Hermione y mettait un peu plus du sien, il était certain que cela ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

« _C'est une perte de temps. Je veux apprendre à me contrôler lorsque je prendrai forme de louve. Pas à ne faire qu'un avec Mère Nature_ » grommela t-elle dans un mépris souverain qui lui ressemblait si peu que Rémus lui lança un regard plus navré qu'agacé.

« _Et crois-tu que le contrôle vienne uniquement parce que tu le désires ? Il va falloir travailler sur toi, sur tes désirs et tes émotions, afin que tu puisses te calmer quand tu le veux. Ce sera sûrement très utile quand tu seras entièrement couverte de fourrure_. »

Il s'était assis, l'air fatigué, des vêtements amples sur lui. Il se sentait comme un clown, avec ce pantalon et ce sweat-shirt larges. Hermione n'avait pas daigné changer de vêtements. Il se dégageait d'elle des effluves de saleté. Elle n'avait toujours rien mangé, et la faiblesse physique se lisait sur son visage, dans la pâleur de ses traits, dans la fièvre de ses yeux.

« _Mourir de faim n'arrangera pas ta situation_ » fit-il la remarque, en agitant sa baguette magique ; une petite nappe se déplaça sur l'herbe rase, et une théière fumante ainsi que quelques gâteaux tout chauds apparurent. Malgré elle, Hermione les observa, sa bouche salivant sous son appétit brutal. « _Prends des forces, Hermione_ » susurra le lycanthrope, le regard doux. Elle posa prudemment ses fesses en face de lui, et dévora littéralement en deux bouchées une pâtisserie brûlante. Du jus et du beurre coulèrent sur son menton, et elle lui fit penser dans un frisson à une bête affamée.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit d'avaler toutes les friandises, et but trois tasses de thé brûlant, elle sembla en meilleure forme mais nullement plus joyeuse. Essuyant sa bouche du dos de la main, elle se redressa d'un bond, le corps tendu.

« _Que dois-je faire pour battre ce monstre ? Suis-je même capable de le tuer, transformée ou non ?_ »

Et, debout face à lui, campée sur ses deux jambes, elle baissa ses prunelles vers Rémus. L'ancien professeur se pencha en arrière, sur ses mains, appréciant le contact terreux sous ses doigts.

« _Qui sait ? Il n'est pas immortel. Personne ne l'est._ »

« _Vous détournez la réponse_ » grogna t-elle, le nez froncé. « _Je veux le tuer. Je veux sentir son sang sur ma langue, voir la peur dans ses yeux._ »

« _Et cela fera de toi une tueuse. Non pas une femme qui combat le mal, qui répond aux cruels par la justice, mais une assassine, qui est motivée par la vengeance. Est-ce cela que tu veux ?_ »

« _Bien sûr. Rémus, Tonks est morte. N'avez-vous pas envie de leur prendre la vie, à ces êtres qui ont ravi votre bien-aimée ?_ »

Elle tentait de raviver une flamme chez lui. Il se leva, mécontent, furieux même. Cette gamine, habituellement si futée qu'il la voyait parfaitement partie pour une brillante carrière de ministre plus tard, rampait aux bas-fonds de l'humanité par soif de revanche.

« _Non. Tonks n'était pas ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je me transforme en meurtrier pour elle._ »

« _Foutaises !_ »

Il allait répliquer, mais elle l'en empêcha. La gifle retentit dans ses oreilles comme le tintement de cloches cristallines. Rémus eut un grognement aux lèvres, mais Hermione revenait déjà à l'attaque. Un flot d'injures lui coulait dessus, tout comme une pluie de coups. Sous la douleur, il tenta de mettre un sens sur les mots qu'elle criait, qu'elle vomissait.

« _Il a gâché ma vie ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les lycans ont très mauvaise réputation ! Même si je bois votre fichue potion, que vais-je devenir ? Je veux le détruire, comme il m'a détruite, comme il a détruit la vie de Harry ou de Ron. Je veux le tuer ! Les tuer tous, ces mangemorts cruels, arrogants, assassins !_ » Elle postillonnait, et ses poings repliés convulsivement frappait le torse frêle de Rémus, au point qu'il reculait, pas à pas. Il ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive les pleurs dans la gorge, et les larmes sous les paupières crispées.

« _Hermione, Hermione, par Merlin, calme-toi, tout ira bien_ » mentit-il, en la prenant par surprise dans ses bras. Il sentait déjà les bleus fleurir sur sa peau, cuisants et douloureux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tristesse de la sentir s'amollir contre lui en sanglotant. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, aux portes de l'âge adulte, trop rapidement poussée dans la réalité dangereuse et sombre. Il n'avait jamais su réconforter les autres, surtout quand ils pleuraient ; Tonks savait si bien le faire. Il écrasa une larme sur sa propre joue, et tapota le dos féminin, tremblant contre lui. « _Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, ni contre qui tourner ta rage. Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Greyback ... Nous allons vaincre, car nous sommes le seul rempart entre l'enfer et ce monde-ci. Nous n'avons nul échappatoire. Nous donnerons tout ce que nous avons. Et même ce que nous n'avons plus._ » Ceux que nous n'avons plus, aussi. Les rétines brûlées par les souvenirs, il inspira profondément. Hermione avait cessé de pleurer, et il retrouva un peu de l'adolescente innocente dans son air déterminé mais calme.

« _Retournons méditer_ » fit-elle, finalement, d'une voix morne.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Dire qu'ils s'apprivoisaient n'aurait pas été le mot de trop : Rémus sentait l'appel de la pleine lune venir à lui. La fatigue s'alourdissait sur ses épaules comme un châle d'or fondu. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait s'être apaisée, mais il voyait encore dans ses yeux la folie lupine, la démence destructrice qui couvaient en elle. Peut-être que sa première transformation délivrerait quelque chose.

* * *

« _Rémus ?_ » fit la voix de Sirius, en observant son ami ouvrir la porte, dans la matinée du jeudi. La pleine lune était à présent passée, et il avait parfaitement calculé son timing. Il n'était pas venu seul, le chien fou et noir : Ginny et Ron l'accompagnaient. Les deux Weasley tiraient deux têtes de trois pieds de longs, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en leur voyant à tous le teint livide et des cernes noires. « _Rémus ?_ » répéta t-il, et l'ancien professeur cligna des yeux comme une chouette, avant de les laisser entrer. L'ancien détenu d'Azkaban remarqua immédiatement une claudication, et la façon de se mouvoir de son ami, comme si chacun de ses os était si sensible qu'au moindre choc il serait réduit en poussière.

Le salon fut une nouvelle fois l'assaut des invités, et thé, café et gâteaux refirent leur apparition. Le peu de conversation qui crevait le silence pesant était due à Sirius, et à ses vaines tentatives de paraître enjoué.

« _Où est Hermione ?_ » s'enquit finalement Ginny, et Ron rougit, manifestement honteux de n'avoir pas demandé des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie.

A leur grande surprise à tous, Rémus sembla lancer des éclairs, grognant et râlant, les poings sur les hanches, soudain plus vivant que depuis leur entrée dans la maisonnée. Il grommela encore un peu, puis après avoir hésité, découvrit un pan de sa chemise : sa peau pâle portait des stigmates de griffures et de morsures. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, et les trois cerveaux n'eurent besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour savoir qui avait fait ça.

« _Oui_ » fit Rémus en voyant leurs visages crispés. « _Cela ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'avions convenu, ni même espéré. Hermione, elle ... Elle était devenue plus sauvage que tous ceux que j'ai vu. Greyback me semblait presque un agneau, quand elle m'a sauté dessus. La lune auréolé sa fourrure châtain, fauve, et donnait des airs féroces à ses crocs, avant qu'ils ne se plantent dans mon corps de loup._ » Il soupira ; Sirius avait le visage fermé, songeant à l'allure lupine de Rémus, souffreteuse, à cause de sa grande fatigue. Une jeune louve, à peine sa première transformation achevée, n'avait dû avoir aucun mal à le balayer d'un coup de griffe. « _La nuit a été longue. Je n'avais pas bu ma potion, et j'avais l'esprit confus, embrouillé par l'appel de la lune. Mais je gardais en tête une seule chose, rester près d'elle. Peut-être ne l'ai-je fait que par esprit de la meute. En tout cas ... Nous sommes vivants. C'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux, non ?_ » et son ton grinçant leur donna un frisson.

« _Je veux la voir_ » demanda Ron, les mains crispés sur ses genoux ; Ginny hocha furieusement la tête. Tous deux fronçaient les sourcils, farouchement déterminés à voir de leurs propres yeux leur amie.

« _Rien ne t'en empêche, va donc !_ » grogna Sirius. Ron sursauta, mais ne demanda pas son reste ; lui et Ginny montèrent l'escalier grinçant, laissant les deux adultes seuls. « _C'était si horrible ? Par Merlin !_ » jura t-il, alors que Rémus retirait enfin sa chemise. Sirius comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas entièrement découvert ses blessures devant les adolescents : certaines étaient affreuses à voir, et il doutait même que cela guérisse entièrement. Il se mit en devoir, après en avoir discuté avec Rémus, de le soigner au mieux. Potions, onguents et baguettes furent prêts, et tout en prenant soin de son ami, il tenta de l'avertir. « _Elle ne peut pas rester. A la prochaine pleine lune, elle te tuera. Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendue aussi agressive ? N'a t-elle pas voulu boire ta fichue potion ? Tu aurais du lui en faire avaler de force._ »

« _Je ne veux pas la forcer. Elle a déjà été traumatisé par Greyback. Elle doit apprendre à être elle-même et accepter de garder son contrôle, car si je l'y oblige, crois-tu qu'elle ne me filera pas entre les doigts ? La revanche, voilà ce qu'elle veut. Sur Greyback, sur les mangemorts. Elle m'a fait peur, hier. Elle m'a terrifié. Je pensais qu'avec la méditation que je lui prodiguais, elle ... Elle accepterait de boire la potion. Ou qu'elle serait plus calme. Tu parles !_ »

Il grimaça, et tourna son visage vers Sirius. Le brun lui lança un regard, et eut un sourire en coin.

« _C'est une gamine. On va bien trouver. Quitte à ce que, moi, je lui fasse avaler la potion de force. On l'enchaînera. Ce serait triste d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Mais sa violence ..._ » Son index courut le long du dos de Rémus, en parallèle à une large griffure le long de la colonne. Un peu plus, et elle atteignait moelle, os, nerfs. Elle avait failli le tuer. C'était clairement visible. Rémus se tenait voûté, épuisé.

« _Peut-être que la présence de Ron et Ginny va l'aider ?_ » espéra l'ancien professeur, en remettant finalement sa chemise à gestes précautionneux.

« _Je ne veux pas vous voir !_ » gronda la Gryffondor, le regard noir. Ginny et Ron se tenaient dans l'entrebaîllement de sa porte. La rousse se cachait délibérément derrière son frère, seul son visage dépassant d'un bout d'épaule. Mais Ron, l'air buté, restait droit comme un I.

« _Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu as fais du mal à Rémus ? Il est notre ami. Il veut simplement t'aider - même moi je le sais_ » releva t-il d'un ton obstiné. Hermione continua de le toiser, assise sur son lit, le corps tout avachi. « _Tout ira bien, on va t'aider, d'accord ?_ » fit la petite voix de Ginny, mais Hermione tempêta aussitôt, les lèvres retroussées. Son calme, gagné durement les derniers jours grâce à sa méditation de Rémus, semblait envolé. Dissipé.

« _Tout ira bien ?! Comment cela peut-il aller bien ? J'ai failli tuer celui qui veut m'apprendre à être une louve ! Si il ne peut même pas se mesurer à moi, comment va t-on faire ? Et vous, vous tentez de garder la face, mais je sais que vous êtes anéantis par la mort de Molly ! Vous devriez avoir, comme moi, la rage au coeur ! Et vous êtes là, calmes, tranquilles, à attendre que je vous raconte ma jolie histoire de ma balade sous la lune !_ »

« _Je t'interdis de dire tout ça ! Comment oses-tu penser que nous ne voulons pas venger notre mère ?!_ » s'écria Ginny comme un chat échaudé, entrant soudain dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant, les joues cramoisies. « _Tu t'es couverte de fourrure, la belle affaire ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir encore tes deux parents, quelque part au dehors ! Plutôt que de faire des efforts, tu cries sur Rémus, sur tout le monde ! Sirius en a parlé, au QG. Il dit que tu es devenue odieuse, depuis la morsure de Greyback. Grandis un peu ! Cela ne fais de toi qu'une louve-garou deux, trois nuits par mois ! Le reste du temps, tu es toujours notre Hermione ! Mais je vais finir par croire que le loup l'a mangé_ » tonna Ginny, les yeux emplis de larmes de colère.

Et, sur ces mots, elle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, laissant un Ron parfaitement immobile, comme mort, sur le pas de la porte. Il hésita, esquissant un pas à l'intérieur, puis alla à la suite de sa soeur jusque dans le salon. Il n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter cette Hermione au caractère si méchant. Il n'avait pas encore digéré ses propos sur sa mère. Il ne voulait pas être cruel envers elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ginny avait bien fait de dire tout ça. Déjà, Ginny s'asseyait près de Sirius, l'air buté. Peut-être qu'Hermione viendrait s'excuser, avant qu'ils ne partent.

Elle ne vint pas.


	4. Amis

« _Ginny était livide de colère. Ron n'a plus dit un mot. Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit pour les faire fuir ainsi ?_ » déclara Rémus, immobile dans l'air pesant de la petite chambre.

Hermione s'était allongée au sol. Au moins s'était-elle changée. Rémus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête ; avait-elle ce qu'on appelait la crise de l'adolescence ? Ou la morsure et la transformation l'avaient-elles rendu totalement folle ? Il avais les yeux baissés vers elle, plus sombres à cause du manque de lumière à l'extérieur. Elle avait ses paupières fermées très fort. Tout son corps était raide, dans sa robe noire à rubans à la ceinture.

« _Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis à tes amis_ » continua t-il, et remarquant un tressaillement à la commissure des lèvres de la demoiselle, de surenchérir : « _Et tu devrais prendre garde à ne pas te perdre toi-même._ » Il hocha la tête par devers lui, et allait partir quand elle le retint, littéralement : une main enserra sa cheville. Il ne sursauta pas, et fronça les sourcils devant la force qu'elle déploya pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Les yeux de la demoiselle brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'aurait su comprendre entièrement.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis devenue aussi brutale ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Rémus ? J'ai peur, je n'arrive pas à me contenir, et si tes leçons de méditation m'ont aidé, elles ont été balayé comme poussière au vent. C'est comme si nous étions deux, à présent ; la bête en moi prend dominance, je sens son joug violent en moi._ »

Elle s'était assise, les jambes repliées sous elle, les yeux papillonnants. Rémus s'en voulut d'être aussi dur avec elle : elle n'avait même pas seize ans, et la voilà qui se retrouvait avec de tels évènements sur le dos. Il s'accroupit, et caressa son visage ; elle se raidit mais le laissa faire. Il crut voir une lueur mordorée, dans ses yeux bruns, comme si la bête appréciait son geste.

« _Peut-être devrions-nous voir alors notre situation du point de vue d'un loup. Nous sommes de la même meute. Tu es peut-être plus forte, plus jeune que moi, mais mon expérience m'a apprit ce qui était bon, pour toi comme pour moi._ »

« _Ce qui est bon pour toi ne l'est peut-être pas pour moi_ » glissa t-elle avec une pointe de rancoeur. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de venir s'accorder à son avis.

« _Tu as raison. Même en tant qu'ami, en tant que tuteur, je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais peut-être puis-je te faire partager mon point de vue._ » Elle hocha la tête tout contre son torse. Elle s'était rapprochée, jusqu'à se blottir contre son corps frêle. « _Tu ne sais pas encore te dominer, et tu laisses la louve faire ce qu'elle désire, même sous ta peau de femme. Tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu ne veux pas que quiconque t'oblige à suivre une voie, mais tu ne sais même pas prendre de décision. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il va falloir que tu choisisse : souhaites-tu mon enseignement, quitte à ne pas forcément avoir ce que tu désires ? Ou préfères-tu t'en aller ? Je pourrais te dire que tu seras livrée à toi-même, mais je ne me ferai aucun souci, tu es forte. Cependant ... J'apprécierai que tu restes._ » Pour ton propre bien, faillit-il ajouter, mais il se retint.

« _Vont-ils m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?_ » demanda t-elle après un long silence, le ton penaud. Rémus manqua de rire - elle se souciait enfin des autres ?

« _Pas si tu mets de côté ton caractère buté pour aller t'excuser. Hermione ?_ »

Elle leva la tête. Il caressa de sa main rêche ses cheveux emmêlés ; sa peau calleuse accrocha ici et là quelques mèches. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, et il lécha ses lèvres ; des yeux mordorés le regardaient attentivement, avec un air scrutateur.

« _Acceptes-tu d'être mon élève, de nouveau ?_ »

Il avait l'impression de sceller un pacte, avec elle. Mais quand il la vit sourire doucement, timidement, à son propos, il sentit son coeur se tordre devant la douceur de cet instant. Oubliées, les blessures mortelles qu'elle lui avait infligé. Oubliés, les mots durs, les insultes et les cris. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, cette adolescente en fleur, ou plutôt en fourrure, aux yeux aux reflets de louve.

« _J'essaierai d'être sage_ » fit-elle, et un léger éclat de rire ponctua son propos. Il n'y avait pas eu de rire depuis longtemps aux oreilles de Rémus ; plus de rire aussi beau, qui annonçait non une paix, mais un désir de paix. Et c'était un pas vers la rédemption.

Hermione avait tenue sa promesse. Elle n'était pas douce comme une biche à chaque instant du jour, mais elle était somme toute devenue de plus agréable compagnie. Rémus avait demandé à Sirius de revenir, avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, mais ils étaient fortement occupés à mener une enquête à propos d'une taupe dans l'Ordre. Deux de leurs actions contre des mangemorts avaient été sabotées. Rémus avait presque guéri de ses blessures de la pleine lune précédente, et il prenait un peu plus de plaisir chaque jour à converser avec la jeune Hermione. Elle fêterait ses seize ans en septembre, mais elle semblait plus vieille, plus adulte. Souvent, quand elle requérait le calme, auprès du feu qui ronflait malgré l'été dans la cheminée, assise tranquillement, elle lui faisait penser à Lily. Ses pensées étaient alors tristement tournées vers un passé conquis, vaincu et mort. Il rejetait toutes les réminiscence qui lui venait, de peur de craquer ; Tonks avait toujours su le réconforter, avec sa douceur, sa voix dynamique, son optimisme. Elle lui manquait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru. Sa chère Nymphadora.

« _Rémus ? Tout va bien ?_ »

Elle avait réussi à dompter en partie la louve. Si elle avait encore des éclats et des accès de violence, telle une panthère en furie, Hermione était redevenue l'élève modèle qu'il avait eu il y avait cela plus de deux ans. Elle lui inspirait de nouveau ce respect infini pour son intelligence vive et sa culture, mais aussi pour son caractère redevenu celui qui était le sien. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et il se sentait étrangement paternel, protecteur ; peut-être avait-il ancré en lui ses propres paroles : une meute.

« _Oui, merci._ »

« _Est-ce vos côtes qui vous font souffrir ?_ » demanda t-elle d'une voix inconsolable ; elle les lui avait fêlé, lors de sa première transformation. La prochaine pleine lune, moins de quinze jours plus tard, la mettait dans un état d'angoisse pesant. Elle avait accepté, à contrecoeur, de prendre la potion ce soir-là.

« _Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas_ » dit-il en rougissant vaguement ; lorsqu'elle s'était calmée, et qu'il avait fait inconsciemment la liste de ses blessures à un Sirius à distance parlant grâce au feu de cheminée, elle avait absolument voulu le soigner comme l'avait fait son ami. Rémus avait refusé, détestant l'idée qu'elle ne voit son corps délabré. De plus, cette intimité était inconcevable. Elle était mineure, et si il n'avait aimé que Tonks, il craignait que ce genre de gestes ne les amène à une situation délicate, gênante et qui détruirait ce qu'ils construisaient. Il était de dix sept ans son aîné, et se postait en père de substitution.

« _Souhaiterais-tu sortir un peu en ville ? Nous ne sommes quasiment pas sortis de cette maison depuis que tu es là. Tu voudrais aller dans un salon de thé ? Ou t'acheter des vêtements ? Ou une librairie ?_ » demanda t-il avec un léger sourire. Il avait vu son regard s'éclairer à l'idée de s'échapper un peu de ces quatre murs. Non pas qu'il la maintienne prisonnière, mais l'ébullition de Londres et des mangemorts, du retour de Voldemort, avait chamboulé tout le monde extérieur. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : une balade ne leur ferait pas de mal.

« _Nous pourrions nous arranger une sortie_ » fit-il doucement ; il devrait sûrement en parler à Sirius tout d'abord. Le chemin de traverse était-il sûr ? Les mangemorts en étaient-ils à déjà couvrir de leur pouvoir tout Londres, ou pouvaient-ils encore sortir sans craindre pour leurs vies ? Sirius saurait. Il viendrait sûrement avec eux. Rémus la laissa continuer de lire, mais ne put s'empêcher de noter le rose délicat à ses joues.

* * *

« _Sirius, tu en es sûr ?_ »

Rémus grimaçait doucement. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le hall du QG de l'ordre, square Grimmaurd. La maison de Sirius sentait le renfermé, l'humidité, et les toiles d'araignées auraient fait le bonheur d'une acromentule. L'animagus éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement, et ils passèrent dans le salon. Au-dehors, il faisait étrangement froid et gris pour une journée d'été.

« _Tout ira bien. Tu les crois vraiment assez fous pour attaquer un tel endroit ? De plus, les Aurors s'assurent de la sécurité du chemin de Traverse. Allons, mon ami, tu ne peux vivre claquemuré chez toi._ »

Rémus sentait chez Sirius le besoin de mettre le nez dehors. Peut-être devrait-il prendre sa forme de chien noir, mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Il désirait un peu d'action, et Rémus doutait à présent que sortir soit une bonne idée. Certes, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Sirius lui mente : des Aurors envoyés par le ministère devaient effectivement faire des rondes. Mais les Mangemorts pouvaient attaquer. Pourtant, son vieil ami avait raison : il ne pouvait rester à trembler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un règle le problème pour lui.

« _Je pense que passer à Fleury & Bott lui fera plaisir _» glissa t-il sous le regard inquisiteur et sombre de Sirius.

Hermione avait monté l'escalier ; à l'étage se tenaient Harry, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait aucune bêtise. Mais elle s'était beaucoup calmé depuis l'altercation chez lui. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil défoncé, en remuant d'un air gêné. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux. Ils avaient quasiment vécu l'un avec l'autre jour comme nuit pendant presque un mois. Son absence lui formait comme une gêne physique. Comme si on lui avait enlevé sa main directrice.

* * *

« _Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'excuser ?_ » demanda t-elle, les yeux baissés, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis. Harry était assis dans une grande chaise de bois noir, et il lui avait fait penser à un roi déchu, son moignon bandé tenu contre son torse par une attelle magique. Les jumeaux étaient l'un contre l'autre, adossés à un mur, où des tentures sombres et déchiquetées faisaient penser à un château dans un film d'horreur. Tout semblait mangé aux mites, vieux et sale. Enfin, Ginny et Ron étaient installés sur un vieux matelas au sol ; la jeune femme était assise en tailleur et regardait obstinément le sol, quant à Ron il l'observait, mais avait l'oeil brillant et lointain.

« _Ainsi donc, ils n'ont pas exagéré_ » tonna Harry d'une voix grave d'outre-tombe, et s'attirant par-là même le regard de reproche des deux Weasley ayant subi la tempête d'Hermione.

Elle inspira et secoua la tête, les mains crispées le long de son corps tendu. Elle releva doucement le regard, et croisa celui de Harry. De ce vert si beau, hérité de sa génitrice, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un vert sombre, comme pour s'allier à l'humeur du survivant. Il avait maigri, et son corps avait subi le contrecoup de la perte de sa main droite. Il allait devoir apprendre à se servir de sa baguette de la main gauche - chose plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« _Rémus m'aide à apprivoiser ma bête_ » tenta t-elle pour expliquer son humeur de la dernière fois. Elle songea à la satisfaction malsaine qu'elle avait ressentie, à jeter de tels mots méchants aux visages de ses amis. « _Je suppose que, vous comme moi, nous ne pouvons qu'avancer, à présent._ » Ron détourna les yeux, et Ginny hocha la tête sèchement. « _Suis-je encore votre amie ?_ » Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, et le silence qui suivit la terrorisa. Elle avait espéré, follement, vainement, qu'ils la rassurent à la première seconde où elle aurait posé son interrogation. Qu'ils se mettent à rire de son désespoir, qu'ils trouvent cela idiot qu'elle ait pu douter d'eux. Les voir hésiter, réfléchir à cette hypothèse lui creva le coeur.

« _Nous ferons avec ton changement, comme tu te feras aux nôtres_ » prononça Harry, sentencieux.

« _Comment vas-tu ? Comment allez-vous, tous ? La vie doit être difficile, au QG_ » marmonna t-elle avec embarras.

Les murs devaient être la prison de leur tristesse, le rappel sans cesse de leur échec. Elle avait la chance de vivre dans une maison accueillante, chaleureuse, où elle s'était mise à participer à la cuisine et au ménage. Rémus était sage, calme et parfois distant, mais il n'était pas un rappel incessant de sa condition - même si il était un lycanthrope, elle ne songeait pas forcément à cela quand elle posait les yeux sur sa carrure maladive. Elle pensait à lui comme à un mentor, à un homme intelligent, qui lui tendait une main amicale dans un moment difficile.

« _Nous levons la tête haute, pour ne pas montrer aux mangemorts qu'ils nous ont blessé. Nous préparons une contre attaque. Nous cherchons à les atteindre durement._ » La voix de Harry aurait pu avoir des crocs tant elle était agressive. Il serra convulsivement son moignon contre son torse. Ginny se leva et, s'immobilisant derrière Harry, ses deux mains sur les épaules du survivant, elle toisa enfin Hermione, de son regard le plus dur.

« _Peut-être ne devrions nous pas lui en parler. Elle et Rémus doivent se concentrer sur sa guérison._ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ginny avait toujours été son amie ; pourquoi décidait-elle de la dédaigner ainsi ? A cause de la dernière fois, de son éclat stupide ? S'être excuser ne suffisait-il pas ? Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, et impuissante, elle regarda ses amis décider tacitement de la laisser en-dehors de leurs rêves de vengeance. Les poings crispés, elle s'autorisa à élever la voix, la colère lui montant au nez comme la moutarde.

« _Je veux les détruire, moi aussi ! Greyback, Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Voldemort ... Je veux leur mort, autant que vous !_ »

La bête se dévoilait sous son phrasé rauque, et elle se tut, apeurée qu'elle ne puisse prendre le contrôle. Elle secoua la tête, doucement, lentement.

« _Ne me tenez pas à l'écart. Je pourrais vous aider à monter un plan ?_ »

Harry cligna des yeux, renifla et secoua la tête ; sa main valide fouetta l'air, et Hermione ressentit ce geste comme une claque. Par ce mouvement fluide et méprisant, il la congédiait ? Le regard de Harry avait changé de lueur. Elle n'aimait pas cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle semblait vouloir signifier qu'il la tenait à présent pour une moins-que-rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

« _Tant que tu vis avec Rémus, il nous sera difficile de compter sur toi. Je ne dis pas que tu nous seras inutile, mais ..._ » Hermione sentit son coeur cesser de battre. « _Tant que tu apprends à contrôler ta partie de louve, tu seras un danger pour nous. Sous toutes tes formes._ »

Elle grimaça, voulut hausser les épaules, mais c'était trop important pour feindre que ça ne l'était pas. Elle aurait voulu pleurer. L'idée d'aller se promener à Fleury et Botts n'avait plus rien d'attirant. Elle délaissa ceux qu'elle avait appelé amis, alors que les jumeaux prenaient sa défense mollement. Elle descendit l'escalier rapidement et rejoignit Rémus dans la salle à manger. Elle interrompait apparemment une conversation, mais elle s'en fichait. Le regard pâle de Rémus se leva vers elle, curieux, et elle vit la compréhension se faire dans ses yeux. Elle ne le supporta pas.

« _Je suis fatiguée, je t'en prie, rentrons_ » supplia t-elle en ignorant le regard acéré de Sirius.

Rémus hésita une seconde seulement, avant de se lever, le plus sérieux du monde.

« _Allons, mon ami, vous pouvez rester ici, et ..._ »

« _Non, elle a raison, je me sens harassé également. Nous reviendrons bientôt, après sa deuxième lunaison._ »

Sirius semblait ébahi qu'il suive docilement Hermione. Mais Rémus, si il ne connaissait pas la teneur de l'évènement, avait compris d'instinct qu'Hermione avait un besoin crucial d'être seul. Il préférait froisser Sirius plutôt que de mettre à bas tous ses efforts pour apprendre à Hermione à se contrôler. Après avoir fait des adieux plutôt froids, ils retournèrent chez Rémus. La porte passée, Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil ; elle aurait voulu fondre en larmes, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

« _Souhaites-tu en parler ?_ »

Elle secoua la tête, heureuse qu'il n'insiste pas.

« _Demain, nous travaillerons pour ta prochaine pleine lune. Elle approche à grands pas._ »


	5. Lunaison

« _Comment te sens-tu ? Tendue ?_ »

Hermione retint une grimace. Son dos lui faisait mal, mais surtout sa féminité s'était fait présente trois jours plus tôt. Elle détestait être une femme, surtout en ce moment important ; cela éveillait en elle maintes questions. Saignerait-elle sous sa forme de louve ? Comment fonctionnait le système reproductif des lycanthropes ? Et leur gestation, sous forme de loup ? Elle secoua la tête, et fit rapidement une tresse de ses cheveux bouclés en bataille. Rémus se tenait assis sur un rocher dans le jardin, près d'elle. Il avait fait monter des cages, dont les barreaux avaient été renforcés par la magie. Près d'eux, un chaudron fumait. Rogue leur avait fourni de quoi boire ; il n'y avait plus qu'à réchauffer.

« _Est-ce que ce sera à chaque fois aussi douloureux ?_ »

« _Ton corps s'habituera au bout d'un moment, mais cela prendra quelques années._ »

Elle détourna les yeux pour observer les alentours. Rémus avait la chance de vivre dans un petit coin près d'une forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres du premier village anglais. Mais Hermione avait promit de prendre la fichue potion. Rémus avait insisté, et elle avait décidé d'être docile. Pourtant, alors que le jour tombait et que l'air frais remontait du sol, la faisant frissonner, elle sentait percer en elle cette volonté bestiale de fuir sa future condition de louve tranquille. Elle aurait voulu galoper, chasser, trouver d'autres lycans - l'esprit de la meute s'insérait dans son esprit comme un serpent vicieux.

« _Est-ce que ça a mauvais goût ?_ » demanda t-elle à contrecoeur, comme gênée d'y voir une certaine importance. Ses cils baissés, elle regardait obstinément l'herbe à leur pied, vaguement roussi par le soleil.

« _On ne peut pas dire que ce soit bon_ » répondit Rémus avec un petit rire, qui surprit Hermione. Elle leva le regard, et cilla en voyant le visage du lycan métamorphosé le temps de quelques secondes, faisant disparaître la fatigue, la maigreur, la vieillesse précoce sur ses traits. Elle aimait quand il riait. C'était un son agréable, qui lui mettait du baume au coeur.

« _Allons-y_ » déclara t-il après quelques minutes. Le firmament s'assombrissait, et Hermione se redressa, tendue. Il y avait cette pression, en elle, qui montait comme un ras-de-marée. La potion allait-elle calmer cette gêne ? Hermione attrapa le récipient en terre cuite que lui tendit son aîné et, lorsqu'il se fut servi, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils burent à l'unisson. Le goût amer, très fort, manqua de la faire vomir ; elle calma son haut-le-coeur en toussant et en appuyant sur sa poitrine, comme si elle pouvait y garder sa nausée.

« _Tout ira bien, d'accord ?_ »

Rémus la regardait d'un air soudain plus vif, plus sérieux. Elle frissonna. Puis, l'attrait de la lune la happa. La douleur la fit sienne. Et la transformation commença.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La douleur avait disparue. Tout son corps, jeune, dynamique, agile, souhaitait courir, galoper, se dépenser. Hermione se contenta, pour l'instant, de se redresser - était-elle tombée ? Son être tout entier était couvert d'une jolie fourrure châtain, et elle sentait la moindre odeur. Celle qui l'amena à tourner les yeux des alentours fut celle de Rémus, un effluve musqué, masculin. Son corps était bien plus maigre que le sien, et sa fourrure semblait plus éparse. Elle sentit une bouffée de pitié pour cet homme, qui méritait mieux que cet ersatz de loup et d'homme. Etait-ce sa lycanthropie qui était défaillante, qui le rendait malade, fatigué, qui l'empêchait d'être fort ?

Rémus tourna son museau vers elle, renifla à son tour ; une légère étincelle alluma ses yeux, et il se détourna. Hermione ressentit la gêne en lui, l'embarras, et comprit que leurs émotions émanaient d'eux comme des hormones. Ils étaient incapables de mentir. Ils étaient des bêtes, ils étaient vrais. Elle s'approcha de lui, à moitié sur deux pattes, et frotta son museau garni de crocs nouveaux contre lui, sans le mordre, en léchant la fourrure de son cou. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, cette fois, elle se contrôlait. Rémus se tourna, lécha à son tour le haut de son crâne, et s'éloigna, l'invitant à venir.

Ils marchèrent, sous la lune qui, à présent, semblait être le regard d'une mère, maternelle, bienfaitrice, douce. Hermione avait envie de courir, de se rouler en boule et de sentir l'esprit de la meute, contre elle, comme des bêtes entremêlées. Elle sentait la louve qui s'émerveillait de cette nuit si belle. Mais elle n'était pas réellement libre. Elle le regrettait passablement - un bout d'elle le regrettait.

Rémus la fit s'allonger près de lui, tout en haut d'une colline. Ils avaient dévoré les kilomètres, et elle avait ré-évalué son opinion sur son mentor : sa forme avait beau paraître frêle, il semblait avoir lui aussi cette vivacité lupine. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, mélangeant leurs odeurs, observant calmement la ville en contrebas. Les lumières lointaines formaient comme un réseau d'étoiles éparses, dans cette nuit déjà bien avancée. La lune nimbait le reste du paysage d'étincelles argentées. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle se sentait protégée, bizarrement - Rémus n'avait rien d'un guerrier, selon elle, mais il avait, depuis le début, tout fait pour l'aider. Elle le remercia mentalement d'un coup de langue sur l'oreille, et se blottit plus fort contre lui.

Peut-être finit-elle par s'endormir, épuisée par leur longue marche, par la douleur de sa transformation.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un matelas. Rémus, avachi sur une chaise, dormait avec un léger ronflement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réalisa que son retour sous forme humaine avait été nettement moins douloureux, au point de la laisser dormir. Elle s'approcha de son mentor et, d'un coup de baguette léger, le fit tomber sur le lit doucement. Il n'avait pas à dormir sur une chaise, à veiller sur elle. Hésitante, elle s'allongea dos à lui. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait le nier : comme lorsqu'ils étaient loups, elle était rassurée de le sentir contre elle, sa chaude présence, et, dans un reniflement, elle sentit son odeur à lui par les derniers vestiges de son odorat exacerbé. Elle sourit et, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube rayonnaient dans sa chambre par un rideau ouvert, elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ses bras rencontrèrent le vide. Elle papillonna des paupières, s'étira, et se souvint de son geste de l'aube ; une gêne pointa le bout de son nez, et elle fut reconnaissante à Rémus de s'être simplement éclipsé lorsqu'il s'était levé. Une odeur agréable de café et de nourriture chaude, de viennoiserie peut-être, embaumait la maison ; elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche brûlante, de laver ses pieds et ses mains pleins de terre, et de se changer. Elle dévala les escaliers, et faillait heurter Rémus qui montait avec un plateau. Ils sourirent, et allèrent s'installer devant la cheminée, endroit devenu leur préféré.

« _Bien dormi ?_ »

La question semblait innocente, mais Hermione y vit le sous-entendu embarrassant, la question gênante de la présence de Rémus dans son lit, littéralement. Elle rougit, et bafouilla, cherchant une excuse plausible, jusqu'à gémir à moitié la vérité :

« _Je ne voulais pas que tu dormes sur ta chaise, cela aurait été inconfortable, tu aurais mal dormi ..._ »

Rémus, en train de servir le café et le thé, lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris, puis hocha la tête, un peu sèchement.

« _Merci._ »

Il alla chercher le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, laissant Hermione s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il était presque midi, ils avaient énormément dormi, mais même si elle s sentait encore cotonneuse de son sommeil, la journée s'annonçait agréable. Elle mordit dans un croissant encore chaud, appréciant le goût prononcé de beurre, la chaleur sur sa langue, le croustillant. Rémus partagea avec elle le petit déjeuner, curieusement très calme. Les cernes de ses yeux avaient été encore creusées. La jeune femme hésita, puis en posant sa tasse de thé, prit sa décision.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te fatigue autant ? Ta transformation ? Tu ... Tu sembles toujours si affaibli. Même ton loup._ »

Pointer ainsi du doigt sa faiblesse semblait dangereux, blessant. Le regard pâle de Rémus la piqua, et elle rougit de nouveau tout en soutenant son regard. Elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle voulait aider Rémus. Elle voulait lui offrir cette vivacité à laquelle il avait droit. Il n''était pas vieux. Il n'avait même pas quarante ans ! Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi las, aussi rompu.

« _C'est simplement ma constitution. Je vieillis mal, et ma lycanthropie pompe mon énergie. Ma transformation est donc bien peu agréable, pour moi comme pour ceux qui la regardent, car je manque cruellement de vigueur._ »

Il semblait vidé, en disant cela - regrettait-il d'avoir un corps aussi traître ? Hermione nota clairement chaque mot dans son cerveau, afin de pouvoir chercher pour après un remède. Elle se demanda si, en trouvant un remède contre ce manque d'énergie, contre cette fatigue constante, Rémus sourirait et rirait plus souvent. Elle l'espérait. Elle croisa le regard de Rémus, hocha la tête à son explication. Ils nettoyèrent les vestiges de leur repas, puis vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Hermione en profita pour faire une petite pile discrète de livres. Tous sur la médicomagie.

* * *

« _Sirius ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne t'attendais pas._ »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, son attention détournée. Sur le pas de la porte, un Sirius pâle, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflé. Rémus le laissa entrer, et il s'adossa au mur, apparemment épuisé.

« _Ils ont attaqué le QG._ » Sa voix était hachée. « _La taupe était Mondingus. Mais on l'a découvert trop tard. Ils ... Ils ont profité de la nuit ... Nos défenses ont été balayées .. Harry ..._ »

Il s'effondra su le tapis de l'entrée, et une tâche sombre s'étiola sur le tissu.

« _Sirius !_ »

Rémus poussa un cri étranglé. Sa baguette sortie, il essaya d'arrêter le saignement : le flanc de Sirius avait été blessé, comme déchiqueté. Alors que Rémus tentait vainement d'arrêter le flot de sang, Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler, sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Et la fleur sombre continuait d'étirer ses pétales sanglants, sur le tapis.


End file.
